


One More Time!

by Immora



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, M/M, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immora/pseuds/Immora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer">Writer in a Drawer</a> contest. The requirements were:<br/></p><ul><i>Prompt:</i> Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.<br/><i>Added Element:</i> A television show from the 20th century.</ul>
    </blockquote>





	One More Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the [Writer in a Drawer](http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer) contest. The requirements were:  
> 
> 
> _Prompt:_ Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this." You must include that sentence somewhere in your story.  
> _Added Element:_ A television show from the 20th century.


"Oh yeah," Jack said, starting the DVD from Ianto's sofa. "I've been waiting for this. _Every time_ it aired, I missed it. The tapes always broke, disappeared, or had someone's homemade films. The naked kind."

"Appropriate, but the title doesn't mean what you think it means." Ianto's voice was amused and somewhat muffled from resting in Jack's lap.

"You don't call it that if nobody's naked in it!"

"Another kind of naked."

Jack expected to finally watch and crow about the word. When the playback instead froze, he groaned, and not in the good way. "Again? How did the disc get scratched?!"

"Maybe you just aren't meant to see it," Ianto said. "Too bad. At least there's half-nudity in it; Sulu gets shirtless and sweaty. Very nice."

"And I'm missing that?" Before Jack could further complain, Ianto smothered a snicker against Jack's leg. Jack looked down at him accusingly. "You? On purpose?"

Ianto nodded, solemn. "It's a lesson."

It took Jack several seconds to understand, and then he sighed. "Fine. I'm sorry I called you 'Ianto _Bones_'."

"Apology accepted, Captain. The real DVD's under the sofa."

Gleeful, Jack recovered the hidden disc and finally enjoyed 'The Naked Time'. Two kinds.


End file.
